A Promise Kept  LA to OZ
by LostForeverInHisEyes
Summary: Sequel to A Promise Kept - for those who want to know what happens when Callen and Emma get together in L.A. and what the deal was with the nightmares. Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama. Callen/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A Promise Kept - LA to OZ**

_A/N - For those who are interested in finding out more about Callen and Emma, here is part two. It's not written the same as the original story, so will be easier to read (and write). Thanks to NotARedhead for some great advice on potential places for these two to go in L.A. Thanks to those from the previous installment who wanted more. Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer - Anything you recognise from TV isn't mine, just having fun._

**Chapter 1**

Emma stepped out of the cab and walked towards the apartment building. She smiled. It was New Years Eve and she was in L.A. She didn't know what Callen had planned but was looking forward to finding out. Mainly, she was just looking forward to seeing him again. To see if things were still like that had been in Washington a few days ago. She walked up to his door and knocked.

Callen opened the door and smiled. "Hi." It had only been three days, but he had missed her.

"Hello." Emma returned his smile with one of her own, as she walked through the door and put her bag down inside.

Emma looked around at his small apartment. "I think I'm under dressed." She had already noted the suit Callen was wearing. She certainly hadn't packed anything that would match. She also took in the table setting, candles, nice glasses, dimmed lights. Emma turned back to him, a sparkle in her eyes. He was full of surprises and looked even better in a suit than he had prom night.

Callen slipped his arms around her after he had pushed the door closed and locked it.

"There's a dress on the bed if you want to change." He pulled her close. "You don't have to though."

Emma could already feel her body start to heat at his touch, pleased to know that things were still the same. She was tempted to ask him to help her get changed, though she didn't.

"But you've gone to so much trouble. I won't be long," Emma said as she kissed him quickly and tried to pull away.

"Uh uh." Callen held her to him easily, noting that she didn't really try and get away. "That's no way to say hello," he teased.

"But I have said hello," Emma replied cheekily. "What else do you want?" She wound her arms around his neck and heat flared in both their eyes as they knew what was going to happen later.

"Much more than that." Callen's his gaze dropped to her lips briefly, before he kissed her. She responded in a similar fashion to their previous kisses, losing track of everything but the feel of him.

Reluctantly, Callen pulled back. "Much better."

Emma shook her head slightly, trying to remember what it was she was going to do. He was way too distracting.

"I'd better go get changed so we can get started. Which way?"

Callen let her go and pointed her in the direction of the bedroom. He watched her as she picked up her bag and walked away, resisting the urge to follow. He didn't move until she closed the bedroom door, then he went back to the kitchen.

Emma couldn't believe the gorgeous dress that was on the bed. Not just a dress though; shoes and jewellery too. The whole package. As she changed, she wondered how he had managed to pick the right size dress and shoes; wondered where he had got them from. Emma looked in the mirror, not quite believing it was really her she saw. The dress was gorgeous; a beautiful, soft and flowy deep red dress, that revealed a little more of her back than she would have chosen, but it looked perfect. It had been a long time since she had worn anything so beautiful.

Emma walked back out of the bedroom to find Callen in the kitchen.

Callen turned and looked at her, narrowly stopping his mouth from dropping open. Instead, he smiled and said "Wow!" It was all he could think of saying. Now that the dress was on, it reminded him of her prom dress, only more grown up to match the woman who was wearing it.

"Thank you. Where did you get all this from?" Emma slowly spun around to let him see it all. He must remember to thank Hetty for her choice, especially considering the dress left a good deal of her back accessible. That bit wasn't like the prom dress. And he certainly wouldn't be admitting to Hetty that it was his favourite part.

"Hetty, " Callen admitted. "My boss. She has an extensive wardrobe at her disposal." He'd gone to Hetty to get some ideas. It had been too late to book a place to take Emma to dinner and Hetty had suggested cooking for her. She had even planned the menu for him. Hetty was the only one who knew what was happening tonight. She had asked a bit about Emma and then smiled, a knowing Hetty smile, and said she would bring some things over. She had arrived earlier today with more than just the clothes for both of them. The table setting, the decorations, the clothes, even some music. He wasn't quite sure why but, for some reason, Hetty seemed to want this to go as well as he did.

"Hetty? Hetty Lange?" Emma wondering if it could possibly be the same person. There weren't too many people out there with that name.

Her question made him curious. "Yeah. You know her?" Emma nodded.

"Met her a long time ago. I think Dad worked with her a few times," Emma replied.

It didn't really surprise Callen, given who her father was, that Emma may have met Hetty. It did surprise him that Hetty hadn't mentioned that she had met Emma. It could explain though, how Hetty had known which dress would look so good on her.

"So, what are we eating?" Emma asked, as she moved to join him in the kitchen,

"Out. Hetty will have my head if you go in the kitchen." Callen turned around to walk her backwards out of the kitchen. Emma was so close and he smelt so good to her. She couldn't resist and slipped her arms around his neck, his slipping easily around her waist.

"Really? Why is that? The dress?" Emma asked, looking at his mouth and moving her head slightly closer to his. She wasn't really that hungry at the moment, at least not for food. He looked really good and she felt very different wearing such a beautiful dress.

Callen shook his head slightly to get him mind back on track. "Because I told Hetty I would be cooking for you." She was very distracting and he really should be back in the kitchen. Should, but didn't want to be.

"But if I'm not in the kitchen I won't be with you." Emma attempted to put on a sad smile whilst fluttering her eyelashes. She didn't quite succeed but she was still moving her head closer, ever so slowly, to his.

"Cheeky." Callen smiled at her expression and waited to see where she would take this. He was sure the dinner could do without him for a few more minutes.

"Yep," Emma agreed, as she closed the small distance left and kissed him.

"Can I get you anything?" Callen asked, when they pulled apart for some air. He stepped back away from temptation.

"Depends. What are you offering?" Emma looked him over with a smile that made it very clear what she was wanting.

"Later. What about a drink?" Callen hoped she would behave as he didn't want to have to explain to Hetty why the dinner had been ruined. He knew she would want to know how her recipes had worked out. She'd said as much earlier today.

Emma noticed the wine already on the bench. "Sure. Wine thanks."

Callen poured them both a glass and handed one to her, her fingers brushing his as she took the glass. This time he saw her reaction and smiled.

"Cheers," Emma said, smiling at him.

"Cheers." They touched their glasses and watched each other as they took a sip. A bell went off in the kitchen.

"Back to work then." Emma put on that sad face again, a bit more successfully this time.

Callen smiled at her. "Go. Pick some music."

Emma walked over to the stereo and flicked through the music, smiling as she picked one and put it on. She chose a particular song to start and, after pressing play, she walked closer to the kitchen so she could see him. The song started and a slow smile spread across his face as he realised what she had chosen. Callen looked over at her and smiled.

"Prom." Callen wondered if it was coincidence or if she had deliberately chosen this song. The look on her face suggested the later.

"You remembered," Emma smiled. For some reason it pleased her that he had. It had been so long ago now she wasn't sure he would.

"First dance." Callen turned back to the food, remembering the first time they'd danced together. He was tempted to dance with her now and would have if the food hadn't been ready.

Emma watched him as he served the food onto their plates. "You know you really don't seem like the type to cook."

"I am a man of many talents," Callen replied. More than most, considering his line of work.

"I don't doubt that. For some reason just didn't think cooking was one of them." Emma continued to watch him. He seemed to know what he was doing. She was enjoying this bit of domesticity. She couldn't remember the last time a guy went to so much trouble for her.

Callen picked up the plates and turned to her. "Guess you are about to find out."

Emma followed him over to the table and, after he put the plates down, he held her seat out for her. Emma sat down and as he moved away, he let his fingers run gently over her back. Callen couldn't resist a smile as she shivered at his touch.

"This is really good," Emma complimented him, after taking a bite.

Callen tried not to smile. "You sound surprised." He took a bite as well. It was actually quite good. Another thing to thank Hetty for, making him look good in the kitchen.

Emma looked up at him, with a tilt to her head. "Considering it is you, I probably shouldn't be. I'd be surprised if I could cook something like this."

"Don't cook much?" Callen asked.

"Not much point. Tend to get fed at work most of the time," Emma replied. It was a perk of the job she enjoyed. It has certainly broadened her horizons regarding different foods.

After they finished eating, Callen took the plates back to the kitchen. He came back out and changed the music to something nice and slow, then moved back to her.

Callen held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

"Wow. Fancy clothes, fancy dinner, now dancing. I am impressed." Emma took his hand and they moved away from the table.

"Good." Callen pulled her into his arms. The dancing wasn't exactly dancing. They didn't do much more than stand and sway to the music, as he held her close. The closeness and his hand on her back, made her body heat and her heart start to race. Emma was sure he could hear it.

"You aren't nervous are you?" Callen whispered in her ear, sending a delightful shudder through her.

"Why would I be nervous?"

Emma's head dropped back slightly as Callen ran his lips lightly down the side of her neck and placed a kiss right on the pulse point. "Your heart's racing." He felt the increase in pace as his lips returned to the same spot after he spoke.

"Your breathing's erratic," Callen continued and kissed her, which proceeded to prove his point as she could barely catch her breath once he stopped.

"You consider that to be nervous do you?" An idea formed in Emma's mind.

"What else could it be?" Callen asked, mischief in his eyes. Emma smiled, reflecting the mischief she saw in his eyes with her own. Callen wondered what she was about to do.

"Maybe it's you. I mean, how would you feel if I did this to you?" Emma kissed his throat, the same place he had hers, only she gently ran her tongue over the pulse point first. "Would your heart beat faster? Would your breathing be erratic?" Emma continued before she kissed him. She managed to pull back and look him in the eyes.

"So are you nervous too?" Emma was sure he could see how hard it had been for her to stop. Though, she had been pleased to note that she could make his heart race and breathing erratic just as easily as he had hers.

"No, just you," Callen answered as he gently ran his fingers over the soft skin of her back, making small circles slowly up her spine. Emma struggled to focus on her next words. Callen was enjoying the effect his touch had on her. It was nice to know it hadn't just been a fluke back in Washington.

"Good. So is there dessert in this fancy restaurant?" Emma words were slightly breathless as she asked the question, her eyes drifting closed as his touch continued.

"Yes, but it's not ready yet," Callen lied, smoothly. He had her in his arms and he wasn't going to let her go yet.

Emma opened her eyes to look at him strangely. He had organised everything else so well. "Really?"

"Yeah, forgot to put it in the freezer. Couple of hours to go yet. Should be ready by, say midnight." Callen slid one hand up to the back of her neck, the other continued making it's way over her exposed back. She didn't need to know that he was lying. At least not yet.

"So what are we going to do to fill in the time?" Emma didn't really believe him about the dessert, but was willing to play along, especially if this was heading in the direction she hoped.

"What indeed," Callen ran some light kisses up her neck. He felt her shiver at his touch and smiled. "Cold?" he asked, knowing she wasn't.

"No," Emma breathed as she dropped her head back for him.

"Hot?" Callen moved his attention to the other side of her neck.

"Yep," Emma replied, her breathing shallow.

"Want me to stop?" Emma brought her head back up at his question.

"No," she replied, looking him directly in the eyes, making sure he knew that she wanted this and wasn't just being dragged along.

Callen smiled.

"Good."

Dessert came much later. Probably around midnight. As they sat on the couch, wrapped in a blanket eating it, they heard the sound of fireworks and celebration noises from the other apartments in the building.

"Happy New Year," Callen said softly, thinking this was probably the best New Year he'd had in a while.

"Happy New Year," Emma replied, with a smile as she moved over and kissed him. As she pulled away she licked her lips. "Tasty. Thank you for tonight," she continued.

"My pleasure."

Emma smiled at the double meaning in his words.

"You lied to me, you know." Emma settled back into his arms, now she had finished her dessert, enjoying the feel of his bare chest against her back.

"About what?" Callen slipped one arm around her body.

"Dessert," Emma stated simply.

Callen smiled. So she figured that out. He wasn't at all surprised.

"It's just ice cream. It was ready," Emma continued. She smiled and wondered how he would get out of this one. Callen kissed her bare shoulder gently and she closed her eyes, hoping for more. That would be one way to get out of it.

"Don't remember you complaining at the time." Callen knew she hadn't minded at all. He started to run his fingers over her shoulder. Emma smiled at the memories.

Emma was enjoying the feel of his fingers on her shoulder, though missing the kisses they had replaced. His touch slightly distracting and it took her a moment to respond to his comment. "Just wanted you to know you didn't have to lie."

"So I could have just told you what I wanted?" Callen whispered in her ear. He'd have to remember that.

"Yep, still can." Emma stifled a yawn. Callen chuckled.

"Perhaps it's time we went to bed," he suggested, wondering if she was over the jet lag yet.

"What, you mean the place we've just come from?" Emma asked, with a fake shocked tone in her voice.

"Yes, but this time to sleep."

Emma yawned again. "Maybe that would be a good idea."

They moved apart, and before she could get up, Callen scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

They slept late. It was almost eleven by the time Emma woke up. Callen had slept decidedly well for someone who doesn't sleep much. He had woken before her and, remembering her comments about jet lag, let her sleep. He did have an ulterior motive though. He was enjoying watching her. She looked so peaceful and he wondered, if somehow by watching her, he might learn something about the complicated woman she had become. As Emma started to stir, she moved closer to him and curled up into his side. Callen stroked her hair out of her face and her eyes fluttered open. He saw her smile and heard her say softly, "Morning."

"Good morning," he replied.

Emma raised her head up to look at him easier, that sleepy look still on her face. "It is still morning, isn't it?" she asked.

"Just."

Emma smiled and put her head back down.

"Hmm," she sighed. "Been a while since I slept that well. Thank you."

"Anytime," Callen smiled. "Slept pretty well myself too."

Emma moved and curled up in his arms, her head on his shoulder.

They laid there quietly for a few minutes, with Callen running his fingers gently over her shoulder and arm, before Emma spoke again.

"What plans do you have for us today?" Her fingers gently traced patterns on his chest, over his scars.

"Didn't know what you'd be up for, so haven't made any," Callen replied. Emma stopped her fingers and looked up at him. She didn't know if she had a right to ask, especially as she still hadn't told him what happened to her.

Callen wondered about the look on her face. When she caught her bottom lip with her teeth, looking nervous, he asked, "What is it?"

"What happened?" Emma gently touched one of the scars. She shook her head and continued, "Sorry, you don't have to answer that. I shouldn't have asked."

"Em, it's okay. I got shot." Callen saw the pain flash through her eyes. She hated the thought of him being hurt. Especially this badly.

"That's a lot of bullets at the same time," her voice soft as she looked away from his eyes.

"Five," Callen confirmed. He knew she knew a bullet wound. She could tell the difference between old scars and new ones.

Emma tried not to think about how hard he must have fought to still be here. "Must have wanted you bad."

"Yeah," Callen replied. That they had.

"How long ago?"

"Almost a year."

Emma frowned. "Last time I checked with Dad he said you were fine." Had her father lied to her? She wondered what she would have done if she had known he was hurt.

"Check up on me do you?" Callen was curious about her comment and her frown.

"Yeah. Once in a while."

Callen wasn't sure he believed her, so he probed a little further. "Only once in a while?"

Emma looked back at him and smiled, before admitting, "Once a year I call Dad and ask if you are okay."

"Why?"

Emma took a moment before answering.

"Because I wanted to know if there was still a chance you were coming back." Not entirely the truth, but close enough. She wasn't about to admit how much she cared about him, not yet. Not when she still wasn't quite sure how to describe it herself.

"I promised," Callen reminded her. Though he would admit that there had been many close calls in his life that had almost stopped him keeping it. But he knew that, even before he had left her ten years ago.

"Promises can't always be kept," Emma replied.

Callen wondered if she was referring to his or her promise. He saw the shadow that passed over her face when she had spoken. Deciding that today wasn't the day for sad stories, he rolled her over and kissed her.

Emma looked up at him and smiled when he pulled back. "Are you trying to distract me?"

"Is it working?" It was working for him.

"Yes, except that I'm decidedly hungry," Emma replied, trying to ignore the feel of his body against hers.

"For what?" Callen kissed her again before she could reply. Emma eventually pulled back.

"That and food," Emma admitted, her voice breathless. "Unfortunately, food is a little more important right now," she finished, just as her stomach rumbled.

Callen moved down her body and kissed her stomach.

"Guess we'd better take care of that first." He moved off the bed and pulled her up into his arms. "Do you want to eat out or stay in?"

Emma looked up at him and thought for a moment. She smiled, a sparkle in her eyes as she answered. "Perhaps we'd better eat out, or we might not see anything today."

Callen grinned, raised his eyebrows and ran his hand slowly down her body, he replied, "Then you had better get dressed."

Being New Years Day there wasn't a lot open or to do. They had lunch at a nearby cafe that was open, took a walk through the Los Angeles County Botanical Gardens and enjoyed the peaceful surroundings. Callen encouraged Emma to talk about what she'd been up to. He found out about where she travelled, her favourite places and not so favourite places, like the top of the Eiffel tower in winter. Apparently way too cold, even for her. They ordered in for dinner that night, having come back to a kitchen that needed to be cleaned up. After they had finished, Callen decided he'd spent far too much time on domestic stuff recently and preferred to spend it with her, doing other more enjoyable things.

The next day was an unusually rainy day in L.A. which, thankfully, didn't cause a problem with Callen's plans for them. They spent the day at the Getty Centre, wandering through the exhibits, taking in the various displays of art and, even getting outside to the gardens during a break in the rain.

They stopped for lunch and, after they returned to their wanderings, Emma asked him, "Why do you come here?"

Callen looked at her as he answered. "Enjoy looking at beautiful things." He could see her lips twitch as she tried to hold back a smile.

"Is that what you tell the guys?" Emma lost the battle against the smile as she asked him that.

"No. They think it's to pick up chicks." Honestly though, not too many people knew he spent time in places like this. Hetty did, but she certainly didn't believe his line about picking up girls. It was a rare ability to be able to get something past Hetty, one he hadn't yet managed to learn.

"Does it work?" Emma tried not to sound too curious or jealous. She hadn't expected to feel what she did at the thought of him with someone else.

"Wouldn't know, never actually tried."

Emma gave him a curious look. "The guys must think you have the lousiest pick up lines then," she teased.

"Oh, they're not lousy. Just selective about who I use them on." He watched her and saw that she wanted to ask more. But she didn't. She just took his hand and they moved on to the next section.

"You know, if you like this kind of thing, there is this place in Rome, Galleria Borghese. Gorgeous paintings and sculptures. Went there when I was in Rome about six years ago," Emma said to him.

"I was in Rome when you were," Callen admitted. Emma turned and looked at him wide eyed at his words.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I heard your voice. Couldn't do anything about it though. Was on a job," Callen replied.

"Where?" Emma asked.

"The Piazza near the Pantheon. I was having lunch with a contact. Heard you when your friends called. Tried to find you later, but couldn't." He'd worked his way out from there once the lunch was over, checking all the tourist spots he could find for her.

Emma sighed. "I flew out that afternoon, back to London."

"Guess I should have just gone to the airport then." Maybe he'd have run into her there.

Emma shook her head as she said, "I don't think that would have helped."

"Why not?"

"I flew out of Ciampino. Cheap flights. You would have gone back through the main airport," Emma answered, then continued in a whisper, "So close."

"Yeah, so close." Callen slipped his arm around her waist as they started to move on again.

A little later Emma felt him watching her and looked at him.

"What?"

"Just enjoying the view." She really seemed to be enjoying this place. Callen found he was watching her reactions more than looking at what was to be seen here.

Emma smiled. "That's your pick up line?"

Callen pulled her to him, holding her close."No. No need to since I already have you." Callen slipped his hand behind her neck.

"True, you do," Emma agreed as she reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He looked down at her as she pulled back and smiled at him. He let her go and slipped his arm around her shoulder as they moved on.

Emma's voice was soft and gentle when she spoke next. "You know I finally get it. Dad used to take Mum and I to places like this when I was a kid, before Claire. I never really understood why he loved it so much."

"What do you get?" Callen asked.

"Life isn't always beautiful or fun or happy. Especially the kind of life the two of you lead. He just wanted to be surrounded by something beautiful. Not the sadness or horror that he faced everyday at work. And sometimes, he just wanted to share it with us, something beautiful with those he loved." There was a touch of sadness to her voice now.

"Sounds like Jacobs," Callen agreed.

"Sounds like something you'd do too." Emma turned to him and slipping her arms around his neck. She smiled. "They say a girl looks for a guy like her father."

"I remind you of your father, do I?" Callen wasn't entirely sure that was an accurate comparison.

Emma saw the mischief lurking in his eyes and was tempted to tease him, but for now, she remained serious.

"You both care about more than just you or those really close to you. You put yourselves out there to protect so many people you don't even know. You face horrors no one wants to believe exist, yet you still can find beauty in the world," she said softly. "You actually go and find it, not just think about it." Callen wished she didn't know so well what this life was like, wished she hadn't been touched by the kind of things he had seen. But then, if she hadn't, she wouldn't understand him so well.

"Sometimes you need to, to forget," Callen admitted.

"I know," Emma whispered. Callen caught a glimpse of something on her face that she tried to hide. Something he felt she wasn't ready to talk about. So he took the conversation back a few steps, keeping his tone light and fun.

"You were saying I reminded you of your father. Hopefully not too much."

"Well, you are older," Emma teased him, thankful for the change in direction of the conversation.

Callen pulled her closer. "Not that much."

"Guess you aren't exactly old enough to be my father, unless you started really young." Emma gave a silent giggle.

Callen frowned. "Didn't start that young." Twelve was a little too young.

Emma giggled a bit too loud at the look on his face, earning them a look from an older couple to keep their voices down.

"Sorry, it's her first time. She's a bit excited," Callen explained to them seriously, though whether they believed that or not he wasn't sure, considering the way he was holding her close. They looked the two of them over and then turned away, shaking their heads slightly.

"Bit excited am I?" Emma whispered, the laughter still in her voice.

"Aren't you?" Callen gave her a look that did nothing to hide how un-fatherlike his feelings were for her. His look took her breath away and made her heart race.

"You know with that look, you probably don't need any pick up lines at all," Emma whispered.

Callen moved his head closer and said softly, "I'll keep that in mind," just before he kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - Decent amount done on my assignment, so here is my reward chapter ;-) _

_A little bit of liberty taken - Am assuming Sam does have a wife and family and I don't know if Malibu has markets or not, so they are most likely entirely in my mind, but it worked for the story._

_Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favouriting._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_Enjoy._

**Chapter 3**

The next day Callen took Emma for a drive down to Malibu, for a nice walk on the beach and a picnic. It wasn't exactly swimming weather but, it was quiet and they got to be mostly alone. After they had eaten, they laid back on the blanket, just enjoying being there together and watching the clouds change shape.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Callen asked her.

Emma smiled. "Haven't you got that planned too?"

"Nope. Thought I'd let you choose."

Emma rolled over, folding her arms on top of his chest and resting her head on them as she looked at him.

"Cheesy touristy stuff," Emma said.

Callen raised his eyebrows. She smiled at his look.

"Like?" Callen asked.

Emma shrugged. "Tourist bus, Hollywood walk of fame, that kind of thing."

"Why?"

Emma lifted her head a little so she could see him easier. "It's what I do. I don't normally have a personal guide so I usually grab a guide book, take a bus, get to know my way around and then I explore the unknown side."

"So it's tradition?" Callen asked.

"Something like that," Emma replied. She'd discovered over the years that doing that had been the easiest way to orientate herself in a new place. To fill her mind with so many new things that it was kept busy processing it all, especially when she slept, effectively stopping the nightmares for a while.

"Guess that's a plan then." He wasn't going to be the one to stand in the way of her traditions.

Emma rested her head down on his chest and asked, "When are you going to tell me what we are doing for the rest of the day?"

"When it's time." Callen was quite happy where they were, lying there with her, no one else around, just relaxing. His hand found it's way to her hair and he gently stroked it. He felt her relax even more in his arms and smiled.

"So what's it time for now?" Emma asked, when he finally stopped.

"Shopping."

Emma looked up at him. "You're taking me shopping?" Callen chuckled. She looked so shocked at the idea.

"There's some markets nearby. Thought you might find some interesting stuff to take home. I'm guessing Claire won't be too happy if you don't bring her something back."

"Claire will just be happy if I come back." It slipped out before Emma could stop it. Callen frowned. "Sorry, didn't mean to say that," she said, as she moved off him and got up.

"So, shopping it is," Emma prodded, as she pulled him up. Callen pulled her into his arms and looked down at her.

"Em-" She put her fingers over his lips. Emma knew what he wanted to know. She wanted to tell him, she just wasn't sure if she could. She spent so much time not telling anyone.

"Not now G," Emma said. "Not here." She didn't know how she would react, what she would do, so a public place definitely wasn't a good option.

"When?" They were running out of time. She was leaving the day after tomorrow.

She could hear the urgency to his question, knew they didn't have much longer. "Tomorrow." She had promised.

"Tomorrow," Callen agreed. "Let's go," he said as he turned around and picked up the picnic basket. She picked up the blanket and they walked, hand in hand, back to the car.

Emma had stopped at one of the market stalls and was looking at some sarongs, whilst Callen was checking out sunglasses. She picked up one, green and yellow. Perfect for Oz. Or even here. Emma smiled at the thought and turned to look at the man responsible for having her thinking about coming back.

Callen turned and looked at her. She shook her head at the sunglasses he had on. He put them back and took a step closer to her. Emma grinned and threw the sarong around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Callen looked at her, suspicious, after they were through. "What was that for?"

Emma smiled. "Because, I'm happy." She pulled the sarong off and handed it to the seller with a nod, indicating that she would take it. She reached for her purse but Callen stopped her.

"I'll get it." Callen handed over some cash. The market seller handed the sarong back to Emma and she tied it around her waist, slipping her hand in his as they walked away.

"Thank you," Emma said. It was for more than just paying for the sarong. It was for making her want to come home, giving her a reason to stop running.

They continued walking through the markets and, after a little while, Callen felt someone watching them. Nothing bad, but there was someone. He pulled her off to the side, out of the way of the traffic and kissed her.

When he pulled back, it was Emma's turned to be confused and ask, "What was that for?"

"Wanted to," Callen replied, as they turned back to the crowd and moved in. The change of direction gave him a chance to check out where he had felt someone watching him from. He almost laughed when he saw Sam and his wife looking at them. Busted. He'd told Sam he was just taking a few days off to relax. It had been true, but he had conveniently forgotten to mention that he was spending it with someone.

"Do you know them?" Emma asked, having noticed where he was looking and the two people looking at them, almost in shock.

"Yeah, that would be Sam, my partner, and his wife."

Emma turned her face to him. "Going to introduce me or are we pretending we haven't seen them staring at us like we are aliens?" Callen looked down and her.

"Wasn't planning on sharing you, but it's up to you." Callen looked back and saw Sam and his wife start to walk over to them.

"Bit late to run now. I don't mind G, unless you don't want me to meet them," Emma reassured him.

Callen realised that he did want Sam to meet Emma, even if he didn't want to share her at the moment. Sam was his best friend and he cared about Emma. It felt natural to have them meet.

"Hey Sam," Callen said, as Sam and his wife joined them.

"G. Nice day." Sam glanced at Emma, curious.

"Very," Callen replied. "Sam, Leah, Emma," Callen introduced everyone.

"Hi." Emma tried not to laugh at the look on Sam's face when Callen hadn't given anymore details than her name. It reminded her so much of the frustration she used to see on Claire's face when she couldn't get a decent answer out of their father.

"Hi," Sam replied. "Have you two known each other for long?" Sam earnt himself a slight elbow in his ribs from his wife. Emma doubted that it hurt at all.

Sam was curious. He hadn't seen Callen so comfortable with a woman, even when he was playing a part and wondered what it was between them. Whatever it was seemed real.

"About ten years," Callen answered, causing Sam to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yet you've never mentioned her." Sam looked back to Emma. She smiled at him.

"He spent three weeks with my family about ten years ago, we only just caught up again at Christmas. He's a hard man to forget," Emma explained, glancing at Callen. Sam saw the way she looked at Callen, saw the emotions in her eyes. She really cared about Callen.

"Thought you said you spent Christmas with an old colleague." Sam emphasised old, as he looked back at Callen.

"Her father," Callen said. "So what are you two doing here, and where's Sammy?" Callen asked referring to their daughter.

"Friends birthday party. Thought we'd take some time and check it out here without her dragging us around all the 'cool' things," Sam answered.

"Would you like to join us for coffee?" Leah asked. Callen glanced at Emma, a questioning look on his face.

She smiled and gave a small shrug as she answered. "Up to you. You know what you have planned for us for the rest of the day."

"Why not," Callen replied, slipping his arm around Emma's shoulders. "Where to?" he asked Sam and Leah.

They found a place and ordered their drinks. They had just sat down when Emma's phone rang. She looked at it and then smiled at them in apology

"Hi Dad," she answered and stood up, stepping away from them to let them talk without her conversation bothering them. Leah left to go to the bathroom, leaving the two men alone. Callen wondered if Sam had given Leah some kind of sign.

"So G. Bit young isn't she?" Sam asked, glancing over at where Emma had moved to. Callen silently groaned.

"How old do you think she is?" Sam talking to him about girls in father mode was never going to go well for him. He needed to be very careful how he said what.

"Twenty three, twenty four," Sam replied.

Callen smiled.

"She'll like that answer. She's twenty eight," Callen replied.

"Still."

Callen stifled a laugh and felt slightly sorry for Sammy. She was going to be in for a really hard time when she was old enough to date. "Age isn't everything, Sam. She understands this life."

"She's knows what you do?" Sam was shocked. Callen usually avoided commitments or anything resembling them, so to have told Emma about his life was a big deal.

"She grew up with it. Her father is FBI now, numerous other things before," Callen explained. Jacobs had been with almost every agency, similar to him, except that Jacobs moving had been his own choice, not forced.

Sam frowned. "Her father? The one you went to Washington to help before Christmas?"

"That's the one," Callen said.

"Still, she's young," Sam glanced over at Emma again, then turned back to Callen. "You serious about her?"

"There's potential," was all Callen was willing to admit, as he looked at her then back to Sam. Sam looked worried.

"Sam, step out of father mode. I care about her. Can be myself with her and she knows what being with me includes," Callen explained, trying to make Sam understand this wasn't just a fling. It was the first time he'd really admitted that to himself, though he was pretty sure he knew it, deep down, before he'd even left Washington last week.

"So she's good for you?" Sam asked, glancing at Leah with a smile as she joined them at the table.

"Yep," Callen replied.

"Where's she staying?"

"With me," Callen replied, holding Sam's gaze. He wasn't going to lie to Sam, just hope that father mode wasn't on any more.

Sam grinned, though Callen could tell it was hard for him but at least Sam was trying. "So shouldn't drop around unexpectedly?"

"Suggest calling first," Callen said as Emma came back to the table and sat down.

"Sorry. My Dad."

"Checking up on us?" Callen asked. Emma smiled at him.

"Just me. If he had to check up on you, you know very well that it wouldn't be by phone."

Callen chuckled, so did Sam.

"So he'd have followed you out?" Sam asked.

"Assuming he'd let me come in the first place," Emma replied.

They finished their drinks, chatting comfortably. Callen was pleased that Emma seemed to be getting along with Sam and his wife. He was also pleased that Sam seemed to stay in friend mode.

Callen checked the time and said, "We should get going, before we're late."

"Late for what?" both Sam and Emma asked. Sam glanced at Emma.

"You don't know where you are going?"

Emma shook her head and smiled. "He won't tell me."

Sam gave Callen a look suggesting that what he was doing wasn't very nice. Perhaps there was still a little bit of father mode on.

"There is nothing wrong with surprising a girl, Sam." Callen glanced at Leah and grinned. "Should try it sometime, never know what might happen. She might enjoy it." He stood up and so did Emma.

"It's been great meeting you Sam, Leah," Emma said. She meant it. Sam seemed great and she could see that he got on well with Callen. It was reassuring to know who was watching over Callen when he was working.

"Nice to meet you too," Leah said.

"See you at work, G."

Callen knew that there would be a lot more questions at work, he just hoped they came from Sam the friend, not the father.

Callen slipped his arm around Emma's shoulder as they walked away.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

That night Callen took Emma to the Griffith Observatory. He had booked seats for their special program, thanks to Hetty having a contact at the Observatory, otherwise they might not have gotten in. They had dinner before at a quiet little restaurant on the way. After the show, they took a walk around and checked out the view. It was a beautiful clear night and they could see the lights of L.A below. It was late and a bit cooler than expected. Callen felt Emma shiver. He took off his jacket and slipped it over Emma's shoulders. She looked back at him, "You'll get cold."

Callen chuckled and Emma smiled at the sound. She liked the sound of him happy.

"You weren't worried about that when you dragged me out into the snow."

"I didn't drag you. You were a more than willing participant," Emma corrected him. She turned in his arms so that she was facing him. "And, I don't think either of us were cold," she said as she reached up and kissed him gently.

"No, we weren't," he replied, remembering that morning in Washington.

Emma settled her head against his chest and snuggled in to keep warm before asking, "Is there more to this night that you haven't told me about?"

"Anything else tonight is a mutual decision," Callen said softly.

Emma looked up at him. "So take a girl home and let's see what we decide." She liked the sound of the word on her lips. Home.

"Sounds like a plan."

They started to walk back to the car. Once there, Emma turned to face him.

"I've had great day, G. Thank you," she said.

Callen raised his eyebrows and asked, "Even running into Sam?"

"Even running into Sam. He didn't give me the third degree or anything, so it wasn't too bad," Emma replied as she got into the car. He walked around and got in himself.

"He saved that for me," Callen remarked.

"Why?"

Callen started the car. "He thought you were too young for me. Brought out father mode in him."

"So what did you tell him?" Emma asked.

"Aside from correcting him about your age?"

Emma was curious. "How old did he think I was?"

"Twenty three," Callen answered.

"No wonder he was worried," Emma teased. "What else did you tell him?"

"Age isn't a big deal. You know more about dealing with this life than the a normal person." Callen knew how Jacobs could depend on Lauren and he knew that Emma was a lot like her mother.

"So I'm not normal?" Callen could hear the mischief in her voice as she asked the question.

"You were always more than normal. Who else could have got me to go willingly to a high school prom?" He hadn't admitted to her that it had actually been his first high school dance, even if he hadn't actually been a student at the time.

"Do you regret it?" Emma's voice was soft, almost shy.

"No," Callen reassured her. "Not once."

Emma smiled. "Neither do I." She settled her head back against the seat, watching him quietly as he drove them home.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Emma watched Callen's face as he slept, and smiled, remembering her thoughts from earlier today. Maybe, just maybe, she might find her way home after all. As she put her head back down on his shoulder and settled herself down to go to sleep, she whispered, "Tomorrow."

Tomorrow. She'd promised. He'd been extremely patient with her. She would tell him about the scar. Maybe she could tell him even more than that. She would just have to see. She hoped it wouldn't end when she had to get back on the plane in a couple of days. She wanted more than just a long weekend with him. She hoped he felt the same. Things he had said and done these last few days, hinted that he might. With a smile on her face, she fell asleep easily in his arms, perhaps having already found her way home.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - Only one question remaining on the assignment (horribly large one though) so got to work on this chapter and post again._

_Sorry to say that light and fluffy is temporarily over for this story. Angst and hurt coming right up. If anyone disagrees with the T rating for this story at anytime, please let me know and I'll change it. I don't think I've pushed the story over the line, but I'll change it if you don't agree. Ratings can be so confusing sometimes._

_Thanks for reviews, story alerts, favouriting. Get lots of encouragement from them._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1 _

**Chapter 4 **

She could hear the voice, hear the threats, but she couldn't see who was there with her. It was so dark. She couldn't see anything, could only hear that voice.

"Don't!" she heard another voice, her own this time, scared. "Please don't," she begged.

"Begging, good. Are you ready to watch yet?" the voice said.

"No!" she cried out as the lights came on and there, tied to the chair, was Callen. Next to him stood the man who had haunted her dreams for years. Gun in his hand. She noticed the blood on Callen's face. She saw the look in his eyes; he was scared. She could barely breathe. He shouldn't be here. This was wrong.

"So what's it gonna be? Head. Chest. Leg. One shot or more. You know the deal. Your choice. Quick and relatively painless or, long, tortuous and painful." He hit Callen hard across the head with the back of the gun. She heard Callen moan in pain.

"No! Not him," she sobbed, struggling against the restraints that were holding her to the chair.

"Long and torturous it is then," and he pointed the gun at Callen 's leg and pulled the trigger. She saw the pain on Callen's face.

"NO!" she screamed, her eyes flicking between Callen's face and leg, watching the blood run free.

"Where next?" the voice asked.

"Emma," she heard Callen call to her.

"No," she whimpered, shaking her head, hoping the picture in front of her would change. Anyone but him.

"Let's see, shoulder this time."

She tried to close her eyes; tried to turn away, but she couldn't. She could only watch, as she listened to the sound of the gun and saw the bullet hit Callen in the shoulder. Tears ran down her face as she sobbed.

"This isn't right, you shouldn't be here," she cried.

"Emma," Callen said again, more firmly.

"You know what, we're done," the voice said and she watched in horror as he put the gun to Callen's head, heard the sound of it firing and watched Callen fall, chair and all to the ground, as it was kicked over.

"NO!" she screamed and her eyes finally flew open and she sat up, breathing hard, tears on her cheeks, just as they had been in the nightmare.

"Emma?" Callen was right beside her, hand on her arm. She felt cold and clammy and he could feel her shaking. He had no idea what she'd been dreaming about, just that it was bad.

Emma's eyes flew to him. He's alive, no blood. Just a bad dream. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down, but the picture from the nightmare remained behind her closed lids, so she opened them again. Why had it changed? She could barely breath, she tried to even it out but she couldn't. She didn't know if she could find her voice. She watched him, fear and despair in her eyes, as he watched her, concern in his. Callen moved to pull her close but she pulled away. It was one of the hardest things she'd had to do, but she needed space. If she stayed she didn't know what she might do and there was no way she was going to tell him what had just happened.

"Sorry, just a dream. Go back to sleep, I'm going to get a drink," Emma said, finally finding something that resembled her voice. She slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen, surprised she could actually walk considering how much she was shaking.

Callen followed her. Emma wasn't really surprised by that. Oddly, she was comforted, even though she had wanted to get away. She pulled down a glass from the cabinet and moved to the sink.

"Want to talk about it?" Callen watched her response carefully. She wouldn't look at him and he wasn't entirely sure how to go about comforting her. He'd just have to go with his gut and hope he got it right.

Emma shook her head. She never spoke about them. Only two people knew she had them, her father and her friend Sally, but neither knew what happened in them. She couldn't bear to relive them voluntarily.

Callen took the glass out of her shaking hand, filled it and gave it back to her. Then he slipped his arms around her.

"It might help," Callen said. He knew it wasn't just a dream, the way she had been screaming. He'd tried calling her name a few times, but hadn't been able to wake her.

"No it won't," Emma denied. How could it help to relive that? How could it help to tell anyone what terrified her when the nightmares came? They couldn't do anything about it. She just had to try and forget. She couldn't understand why this one had changed. Her mother, her father, Claire. They were the only ones who were ever in them.

"Have you tried?" It had for him on the odd occasion he had spoken to Nate about some of his.

"What's the point? It was just a dream." Emma shuddered at the memory and Callen felt it. He had a feeling she wasn't going to talk and she was starting to shiver at the chill in the air.

"Come on then, back to bed where it's warm." Callen took the now empty glass out of her hands and put it on the bench. When Emma didn't move, he picked her up and carried her back to bed.

Callen settled her in his arms, holding her. Emma was grateful for that. She'd never had anyone to hold her after the nightmares. Though she couldn't get used to it. One time won't hurt though right?

Emma tried to go to sleep, but it wasn't easy. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face and the pain on it. She turned over and wrapped an arm around him. She rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat beneath her ear. That reassuring thump that meant he was still alive. Emma ran her fingers over his scars, he'd told her about the shooting. She felt guilty that she still hadn't told him any more about her scar. She knew now she never would. She couldn't stay. She'd leave in the morning. She knew he wasn't asleep, but she couldn't say anything. She needed to forget. She needed him. She moved up so she could kiss him.

Callen sensed her desperation but didn't know where it came from. All he knew was that if she needed him, he'd be there, however she wanted him. He returned her kiss, following her lead, letting her tell him what she wanted.

Emma felt the tears prick at her eyes, but held them back and just let herself respond to him. It wasn't hard to let go when he touched and kissed her. She was extremely grateful that he made her forget everything but him so easily. When she eventually drifted off to sleep, the nightmares pricked at the edge of her sleep and she didn't sleep well.

When morning finally came, Emma pretended to still be asleep when he woke up. Callen slipped quietly out of bed, glad that she seemed to be sleeping. He hadn't slept much and knew she hadn't slept well either. Each time he'd heard her start to whimper, he'd stroked her hair and whispered to her that she was safe. It seemed to help.

When Emma heard the water start in the shower, she got up, dressed and packed quickly. She was about to leave when she realised she should at least leave him a note. She'd found some paper and a pen and was trying to figure out what to write, when he walked out of the bedroom.

"Em? What's going on?" Callen asked, having noticed her packed bag by the door.

Emma spun around and looked at him. Damn, couldn't he have gotten dressed first. The towel he had draped around his waist wasn't helping her decision. Emma turned away. She couldn't do this if she was looking at him. It was too hard.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Emma put down the pen and walked toward the door where her bag was.

"Where?"

Emma heard the confusion in his voice, tried hard not to let it sway her. It was safer for him if she walked away.

"Home." It was a lie. Washington was the closest thing to home she had and she couldn't go there. Not now.

"Where's home?" Callen asked as he walked slowly toward her. This didn't feel right, she was hiding something from him.

Emma took a deep breath. Why does he have to know her so well? She had to do this, so she might as well get it over and done with and get out of here. Before she could say anything, he spoke again.

"Emma," Callen's voice gentle but demanding. "What's going on?" She was confusing the hell out of him. This wasn't Emma, not His Emma.

"I'm sorry." Emma started to open the door. Callen pushed it closed before she could get it far enough open.

"Emma, what's wrong? I thought things were going great." Callen kept his hand on the door, to keep her from trying again.

Things were, so great, Emma thought. Perfect, even.

"Don't G," Emma begged. She shook her head slightly. This is not what I need to do. Come on Emma. Make him let you go. She took a breath and did her best to make her voice as emotionless as possible. But she couldn't look at him.

"Do you really think spending a few nights in your bed is going to make a girl fall in love with you? I have to go. I have to," she said.

Callen froze, confused and hurt by her words, his hand dropping away from the door. Shocked more by his reaction and how much it hurt than anything else. Before he could move again, she was gone.

Emma had yanked the door open and left the moment the words left her mouth. She couldn't turn back to look at him. He would have seen the tears that had broken free the moment she stepped through the door, and it wouldn't have mattered how much she protested, he would have found a way to make her stay. Emma hated hurting him, but better this than the alternative. She wouldn't let him die because of her. She ran down the stairs and out to the street. She didn't know which way to go but didn't care. She just needed a bus stop or a taxi and she'd be able to make her way to the airport. She brushed ineffectively at the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She hadn't cried this much since, well, she hadn't even cried this much over Troy. She'd just shut down and left. She wished she could do that now. She'd left but shutting down wasn't possible, not this time. Emma could feel him watching her, and for once, she relived the nightmare. She recalled the scared look and the pain on his face. Recalled the memory of him being hit, and shot ... and killed. It was the only thing that stopped her turning around and running back to him.

Callen went to the window and watched her go, still hurting. He hadn't expected it to hurt so much when she left. He could hardly believe what she had said and then she was gone. He thought about going after her, but as he watched her go, she never turned back and she didn't stop. It appeared this relationship had been very one sided, though he hadn't even noticed that at the time. He had thought she was happy, that she wanted this as much as he did. Callen thought he was better at reading people than that. But she'd just proven him wrong, at least this time. She'd walked away without looking back. Callen went and got dressed, there was no point staying home. He'd go into work, catch up on some of the paperwork he was sure was waiting on his desk. It would raise some eyebrows and he was sure Hetty would ask him about it but he'd just say it didn't work out. Close enough and hopefully she wouldn't push. He just hoped Nate or Sam weren't in. He was hurting, badly, but not for long. He'd lock this all away soon and move on. He changed lives all the time, this would just have to be another one.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N - In a effort to avoid being stalked, here is the next chapter. Not entirely sure I've managed to pull it off, but have gone over it so many times, I don't think I can do anything more now. Couple of changes of view in this, but have mentioned it to avoid confusion._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_Enjoy._

**Chapter 5 **

_**Callen's POV**_

When Callen arrived back at his apartment later, as he switched on the light, he pulled his gun and swung around. Someone was there. As he recognised his visitor, he lowered his gun.

"What the hell are you doing Jacobs? I could have killed you." He slowly walked over to Emma's father. He took in the look on Jacobs' face and added, "You look like hell."

"Feel like it too. Can you tell me why Emma is halfway back to Australia? She didn't even come home. Just sent me a text message," Jacobs replied.

Callen shook his head and replied, "Nope. No idea what's going on in her head." He was still hurting. If Hetty hadn't been in the office, he probably wouldn't have come home at all. She had only asked him once what happened. He'd told her it just didn't work out. She'd left him alone for the day. But there was only so long Hetty would hold out, before asking more.

"Callen, what happened between the two of you? Yesterday, when I spoke to her she sounded so happy," Jacobs asked, sounding frustrated.

"Like I said, no idea." He didn't want to talk about Emma. He'd worked hard today, got lots of paperwork done and caught up, even impressed Hetty. For a while there, he'd even managed to forget.

Jacobs ran a hand roughly over his face and closed his eyes.

"I've failed her Callen. I should never have let her run again." There was pain in Jacobs' voice that Callen could clearly hear and it made him frown.

"What do you mean?" A part of him just wanted to kick Jacobs out and get on with erasing the last few days from his mind. Another part wanted to work out what was going on.

"She was finally happy with you. I could hear it in her voice, the way she talked. But she is so used to running. What happened Callen?" Jacob's tone turned urgent as he continued. "Please I need to know. I need to find a way to help her."

"She left, she wasn't interested," Callen replied shortly. Jacobs really should be asking Emma about it. Honestly, he wouldn't mind asking her a few questions himself. Given Jacobs showing up here and the state he was in, Callen was starting to wonder if he had read the situation all wrong this morning.

Jacobs looked at him and almost begged, "What did she say? Exactly."

"She said she wasn't interested," Callen repeated, taking a seat.

"Dammit Callen, if you care for her at all, tell me exactly what she said when she left," Jacobs yelled at him. He closed his eyes briefly and took a breath.

"I'm sorry," Jacobs apologised, slightly calmer. "Emma has a particular talent for saying one thing that can mean a number of things."

"What do you mean?" Callen asked, frowning as he thought over what Emma had said this morning, trying to see a different way to take it.

"Remember Christmas? When you two came down from the attic and Claire asked what you had been up to?"

"What about it?" The more Callen thought about the time he'd spent with Emma these last few days, the more he felt that he had been wrong to let her go this morning. That there had been so much she had been hiding. He remembered that she had only looked at him once this morning, and that had been brief.

"Do you remember Emma's response?" Jacobs asked.

Callen concentrated and thought back, his memory good enough to recall her words.

"She said 'Found some things that I hadn't checked out for a while, got sidetracked'." Callen found it hard to resist a smile at her description of what had happened between the two of them.

"Yeah," Jacobs nodded. "Could easily have meant that you two had just spent the whole time going through things up there with her remembering old times. Or it could have meant she was checking you out and the two of you got sidetracked with that kiss."

Callen frowned. "Okay, but what's that go to do with this? She made it clear she wasn't interested." At least he thought she had. What had he missed?

"Callen, please. I know Emma well enough. There is more to it," Jacobs begged him.

Callen gave in, reluctantly repeating the words that had hurt so much this morning. "She said, 'Do you really think spending a few nights in your bed is going to make a girl fall in love with you? I have to go. I have to'." He felt a stab of pain, similar to this morning but pushed it away, trying to figure out what Jacobs thought she meant.

Jacobs almost laughed, but not a happy one.

"Callen, think about it. Start with the last bit. I have to go, not I need to or I want to, but I have to. Doesn't have a choice." Jacobs head dropped back, as he rested it on the back of the couch and looked at the ceiling.

"Of course she had a choice," Callen replied. There was always a choice.

"No, I don't think she did. As for the first bit, considering she was already in love with you before she came here, it is nothing more than a misleading comment to make you think she didn't care." Callen looked at Jacobs. He'd said she was already in love with him. How did he know that?

Callen thought over what had transpired this morning. Maybe Jacobs was right. There'd been no hint of any problems. Surely he would have seen that. He wasn't blind or stupid. She was happy, they both were. Until the dream.

Callen looked up at Jacobs. "She had a dream last night." He saw Jacobs sit up quickly and looked at him at his words, so he continued. "Nightmare. She woke up screaming. Said it was nothing. Didn't want to talk about it." Callen had sensed that it wasn't nothing, but hadn't pushed. Perhaps he should of.

Jacobs groaned and leaned back in the chair, head back again.

"What?" Callen asked, wondering about Jacobs reaction.

"She's running again. She's scared," Jacobs replied quietly.

"Scared of what?"

"Losing you," Jacobs replied.

"So she runs instead. Same effect," Callen replied. Still nothing was making sense.

"No, you live," Jacobs said simply.

"What?" Callen frowned, that didn't make sense. It must make sense in Jacobs mind though, he sounded so positive.

"This way, you live," Jacobs repeated.

"Jacobs, I still have a gun in my hand." Callen was confused and couldn't work out what was going on. Not something he liked to feel.

"It's a long story." Jacobs wondered if he should be the one telling it. He looked at Callen and was shocked as he noted the pain and confusion on his face. Callen usually kept his feelings and emotions well hidden.

"Go on, I'm listening." Callen wanted, no needed, to know what was going on. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be a good story, but hoped it would explain what the hell was going on.

"Did Emma tell you about the scar?" Jacobs asked him.

Callen shook his head. "She didn't get around to it, though she did try to tell me it was an accident in a kitchen." He'd known that was a lie, but he hadn't managed to get her to open up about it, before she had gone, even when he had told her about the shooting.

"It wasn't," Jacobs said.

"No kidding. So what really happened?" He watched as Jacobs took a deep breath and his stomach tightened. He knew he wasn't going to like what Jacobs was about to tell him.

"About eight years ago there was a kidnapping attempt on the girls. It happened at exactly the same time for both of them. Claire's school was quite protective and, thankfully, Lauren had just called to tell them she was on her way though was running late. Emma was off at college, no real protection there. They couldn't touch Claire, but they got Emma." Jacobs stood up and started pacing around the room. Callen didn't say a word, he really wasn't liking where this was going. He reached out and placed his gun on the table. He didn't think holding it right now was a good idea.

"He had her for six weeks, Callen. Six weeks we searched. We came so close to finding her so many times, only he'd already moved them on. Always one step ahead. When we finally managed to catch up, he was shot, but he managed to stab her before he died," Jacobs told him. Jacobs still wondered if there was something else he could have done to prevent it, or to find her sooner. It was the first time in his career that he had felt useless, that no matter what connections he had, he hadn't been able to get to her in time, hadn't been able to protect her.

Jacobs seemed lost in thought so Callen asked, "Who was he?"

"Someone from my past. Someone who blamed me for killing his father. He'd waited years to do this, waiting for the right time. Knowing that something happening to the girls would be worse than something happening to me," Jacobs admitted.

"What happened whilst she was with him?" Callen wasn't sure if he wanted to know but he cared about her and he needed to know what had happened.

"She wouldn't talk about it, not to anyone. A couple of months after it was all over, she decided she wanted to travel. She wouldn't even think about returning to college. She asked for a new ID. We gave her one, gave her the work permits so she could work most places. I thought that maybe she just needed a little time away. But she kept running and never really came home, at least not for very long," Jacobs said sadly.

"How do you know that she left so that I would live?" Callen asked. Jacobs still hadn't said anything that would explain that comment.

"Because that's the way she thinks. There was this guy, five years ago," Jacobs started.

"The last time she was home?" Callen remembered what Jacobs had said when he had invited him home at Christmas.

"Yeah."

Jacobs closed his eyes and started the story, seeing it play back in his mind. He would never forget that day when she finally revealed what had happened.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Jacobs POV**_

He came back to the house that morning, he'd left some papers on his desk. Lauren had gone out with Claire, taking her to school. He walked in to see Emma's bag at the door and frowned. He heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Emma coming down. She froze when she saw him. He saw the tears in her eyes, the streaks on her cheeks.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, obviously shocked to see him.

He frowned. "Emma, what's going on?" He glanced between her on the stairs and her bag by the door.

"I've got to go. Job opportunity," Emma replied, as she started back down the stairs, looking away from him.

"Does your mother know?"

"No, it's just come up," Emma replied with a small shake of her head, still refusing to look at him.

"And you weren't going to stick around to say goodbye?" This wasn't like Emma, she hadn't been home that long and now she was about to disappear without a goodbye. Something was wrong here, very wrong. Especially when he added in the tears.

Emma shook her head. "Sorry Dad, I've got to be on the next plane, there is a cab coming."

He rarely lied to his girls, but this time he needed to find a way to make her talk to him. "You mean the one I've sent away?"

"Dad!" Emma complained, finally looking at him. He noticed the despair and pain in her eyes.

"If you are going to leave, then I'll take you to the airport myself, after you have told me the real reason." She wasn't doing a very good job convincing him this was the truth. For once, he knew she was lying.

"Please Dad, don't. I have to go," Emma protested. He could see she was fighting back tears.

"Then talk to me," he demanded. He couldn't let her go like this. He watched as the tears finally welled in her eyes and spilled over. He pulled her into his arms.

"Please Emma, let me help you," he said gently. He felt her shake her head against him.

"You can't. I have to leave. If I don't -" Emma stopped.

"What?" When she didn't answer him, he steered them to the couch and sat down. Taking her face in his hands, he looked at her carefully.

"Tell me please. I can't let you run anymore," he begged her.

Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she spoke. "I have to, or someone will get hurt. They always do if I don't go."

He frowned and shook his head. "I don't understand."

"The nightmares, when they come, if I don't leave, someone gets hurt," Emma admitted finally.

"Sweetheart, they're just nightmares." He tried to reassure her, his mind still trying to process what was actually going on.

"Please Dad, it's happened too many times," Emma replied, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" His confusion was growing. She'd always led them to believe that everything was great with her.

"If I don't leave when they start, people get hurt. A shock from a power point; an accident at work; a fight in a bar...car crash." Emma spoke the last part in a whisper, as she looked up at him. He saw so much pain in her eyes.

"Tell me what happened," he asked gently. Please tell me, he begged in his mind.

Emma looked away. "He died."

"Who?" He tried gently to turn her face back to him. She let him.

"Troy. He died because I didn't leave." He'd never heard of Troy before.

"Why didn't you leave?" he asked, focusing on the other part of her answer.

"Because I cared. I tried to fight the nightmares. He died because of me," Emma admitted.

"Were you driving?" She never told them about an accident. Had she been hurt too?

She shook her head but didn't say anymore.

"Sweetheart, it was just a coincidence." How could she think that it was her fault?

Emma stood up and spun around, almost angry, though he wasn't sure who with.

"I don't care Dad. I can't take the risk. I couldn't bear it if you or Mum or Claire got hurt."

"We won't. Please Emma, stay," he begged. "Let me help you."

"No." Emma shook her head. He couldn't leave it like this, he needed something. Something to help him understand and maybe find a way to help.

"Then at least tell me when they started."

"The kidnapping," Emma whispered, breaking his heart with her words. She'd been carrying this around for so long.

"What did he do to you?" This time it was him who was whispering, almost afraid to ask the question, fearing the answer, but wanting, so badly to help her. They had checked her out after the kidnapping. Physically, aside from some minor injuries from being tied up and the knife wound there had been nothing. She wouldn't talk about what happened, no matter how many times or ways they tried.

"He played with my head, Dad. Telling me what he would do to you, to Mum, to Claire when he got you. What he would eventually do to me." He didn't ask the details. Unfortunately he could imagine the possibilities.

"Emma, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell us?"

Emma shook her head. "I couldn't hurt you or Mum like that. I couldn't give Mum nightmares, too. They stop when I am in a new place. It's why I keep moving. It makes things easier."

He stood up and pulled her into his arms again, holding her tight. He wasn't sure what he would do. He didn't want her to leave, but he didn't want to hurt her more by making her stay. He heard a beep of a car horn. Emma looked up and frowned.

"That'll be your cab, if you still want it," he told her.

"I thought you sent it away?"

He shook his head and then wiped away the tears that were still on her cheeks.

"Dad, I have to, please," Emma begged.

"I know," he replied. He could tell she needed to go, no matter how much she wanted to stay. He could see it in her eyes.

"Can you tell Mum something? Not the truth, promise me that," Emma asked him.

"I promise. I'll let you know what I tell her." It was the only thing he could do for her right now. Emma nodded and hugged him tight.

They walked together to the cab and before she got in he said, "Emma, please come home soon."

Emma looked at him sadly, and he had a feeling it would be a long time before he saw her again.

"I don't know, Dad. I'm sorry." Emma kissed him on the cheek and got in to the cab.

He watched as the cab drove away, taking her somewhere he hoped she could be happy and wondered how he could help her. He didn't even know where she was going. She was an adult now, he could only hope that she would come to him one day and let him help. He wondered if he was failing her by letting her go? Wondered if he should get in the car and follow her to the airport? He could block her passport so she wouldn't be allowed out of the country. No, he couldn't do that. He could only wait and hope.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_**Callen's POV**_

Callen sat silently. He didn't know what to say to Jacobs. He knew Emma had been hiding something, but he hadn't expected something like that.

"I have to find her Callen. I have to fix this. I can't let her run for the rest of her life," Jacobs voice was filled with pain again.

"So what do we do?" Callen asked.

"You're going to help?" Jacobs turned to look at him as he spoke.

"Yeah. I'll help." He'd made a mistake letting her go this morning. He cared about her and if she was in as much pain as he thought, after what Jacobs had said, there was no way he wasn't going to help.

Jacobs looked at him. Callen could almost see the relief on his face as he asked him, "Got a clean passport?"

"I can get one," Callen replied. Hetty was sure to have something clean enough for him to use.

"Then I guess we follow her." Jacobs straightened up and Callen noticed he looked more hopeful.

"Any idea where?" Australia was big.

"Sydney. Start with where she lands and see what we can find," Jacobs replied. Callen stood up and pulled out his phone.

"I'll make a call." Callen dialed Hetty's number.

When Hetty answered, he asked for a clean ID, gave her a brief run down of what was going on. He was lucky she was still in the office. Jacobs requested business class flights, saying he was paying. Hetty said she would drop by the passport and tickets once she had organised them. Callen hung up and turned back to Jacobs.

"Perhaps we should eat whilst we wait."

"I should call Lauren first," Jacobs replied, pulling out his phone.

Callen nodded and went to his bedroom to pack. He looked at the bed, still unmade from this morning and sat down on it, resting his head in his hands. He should have known something was wrong. He did know. She was so un-Emma this morning. Why didn't he follow? He let out a deep breath as he answered his own question. Because he'd been hurting and that wasn't something he wanted to feel. He didn't like it and just wanted to move on. He knew how to do that. He stood and started to pack. Right now wasn't the time to move on though. It was time to fix this mistake.

.

_A/N Part 2 - So did it work? Thanks for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - A little one this time, but I'm getting there._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 6**

Emma knocked on the door of the familiar apartment. She was so tired and she desperately hoped that Sally was home.

"Hi," Emma said softly, as Sally opened the door.

"Emma! I wasn't expecting you for another week." Sally pulled her in for a hug. Emma put her arms around her friend and held on tight.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked. She frowned at the tears she could see in Emma's eyes. The hug had told her all she needed to know. Emma rarely held on tight.

"I... I'm sorry, Sal. I can't. I need a favour."

"Anything. You know that," Sally replied as she pulled Emma into the apartment and closed the door behind them.

"Would your parents beach house be free?" Emma asked, as she put down her bags.

"I think so," Sally replied. "I can check easy enough."

"I need somewhere quiet." Emma was struggling to hold back the tears. She knew Sally wouldn't judge her for what she had done, but she wasn't ready to talk yet.

"Why don't you have a shower and get changed. I'll find out," Sally suggested, giving Emma a gentle push in the direction of the bathroom.

"Thanks Sal." Emma knew Sally wouldn't push. She was grateful that they were still friends. She didn't carry many through life with her these days. She closed the door to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

The moment she was standing under the warm water, the tears she'd been holding back since she'd arrived at LAX, however long ago that was, fell and she couldn't stop them. Her body shook as the silent sobs tore through her. Her heart felt like it was ripping apart at what she'd said to him, the pain she knew she'd caused him even though she hadn't seen it in his eyes or heard it in his voice; she'd left too quickly for any of that. Left before he got hurt, or worse - before something could take him away forever.

~o~

Sally watched her friend disappear into the bathroom. She was worried. She'd seen Emma upset before, but nothing like this. She heard the water start and decided to investigate. She retrieved Emma's phone, turned it on and checked the messages. She found what she was looking for easily. The last two messages from Emma's father and the last two messages that Emma sent him, gave her enough to go on.

_Message 1 - from Emma_

_'Dad, I have to go. I'm sorry I can't come back home. Please understand. I'm sorry.'_

_Message 2 - from Dad_

_'Please Em, come home. Let us help. I won't lie to your mother again. I'll be careful what I tell her, but the lies have to stop. I love you.'_

_Message 3 - from Emma_

_'Dad, please don't. I don't want her hurt.'_

_Message 4 - from Dad_

_"She hurting already Emma. At least this way she'll understand. What happened with G?"_

Sally wondered who or what G was? She was just about switch off the phone and put it away when another message came in.

_Message 5 - from Dad_

_'We are coming to get you Emma. Where are you? Please. We love you.'_

Sally took some initiative. She knew Emma well enough to know what her reaction would be to that message.

_Message 6 - from Sally_

_'203 Whiteside Avenue, Tenny Hill, Sydney. Apartment 4. Name is Sally. Don't text again, she'll freak.'_

Sally deleted her father's last message and her response to it, and slipped the phone back where it belonged after she switched it off. She went and put the kettle on and called her parents, confirming that the beach house was free. Sally knew that if it hadn't been, she would have found a way to make it so. Emma needed this desperately and so Sally would make it happen.

She heard the water go off in the bathroom and noted Emma's bags still by the front door. She moved them to just outside the bathroom.

"Bags are by the door, I'll make some tea," Sally called out.

Emma finally came out of the bathroom and sat down at the table, just as Sally brought the tea over.

"Thanks for this Sally," Emma said as she picked up the mug of tea.

"Emma, just promise me one thing. You won't do anything stupid." Emma could see the concern in her friends eyes.

"Sal, I won't. I promise. I just need some time," Emma replied. Time to get her head around what she had done and that she would never be able to settle down in one place. Not now. Not now that he had become a part of the nightmare. She still didn't know why and that scared her more. What if it didn't matter that she had left? What if something was already happening to him, just because she had been there with him? She shook off the thoughts. Now wasn't the time to think about them. She'd be alone soon enough.

"What happened? You were all excited about this trip to L.A. What about this guy?" Sally asked her.

"Please..." Emma begged as she shook her head.

"No, Emma, give me something so I don't worry so much. Did he hurt you?" Sally asked, her eyes narrowing at the thought.

"Other way around," Emma admitted softly.

Sally reached out and took her hand. "Oh, Em. What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?"

"You know I do. How did you hurt him?" Sally asked.

Emma shook her head. "Doesn't matter." It was hard enough knowing what she had done, let alone telling her best friend.

"Yes it does. I've never known you to hurt someone."

"I had to," Emma said, her voice barely a whisper now.

"Why?"

"Nightmares came back." Emma's voice broke at the admission. She heard the pain in it herself and knew Sally would.

Sally's voice was full of care and concern for her as she said,"Oh Emma, please. I wish you would stop running."

Emma had eventually told Sally that she had nightmares, though she hadn't told her what about. But Sally knew that when they came, Emma moved on. Sally also knew about Troy.

"It was different this time."

"What do you mean?" Sally asked, frowning.

"They were about him," Emma replied.

"I don't understand Em," Sally said, confused. Emma couldn't keep going. She shook her head and stood up.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. I need to go." Emma walked to the kitchen and put her cup in the sink.

"Emma, it's late. Stay the night, go in the morning," Sally begged. Emma shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I need to be alone." Emma silently pleading with Sally not to push. It must have worked.

Sally handed Emma the keys to the beach house as she spoke. "All right. I'll let you go for now. But this has to stop Em. When you come back, we talk. Properly. You tell me everything,"

"Thanks Sal." Emma gave her friend another hug, holding tight again. It wasn't like Sally didn't already know things were wrong and she needed to take some comfort with her.

"You remember how to get there?" Sally asked.

"Yeah." They'd been to the beach house together many times, to get away from work and the busyness of the city. When Emma had been working in Sydney, she actually moved in with Sally. They'd met in London years ago when they'd ended up being in the same share house and remained friends ever since. When she'd gone home for Christmas, she'd left her car here.

"Em, call me morning and night. Let me know you are okay or I'll come and find you," Sally said, not able to let her friend go without some security that she would be all right alone.

"Okay. Bye," Emma said, turning to the door.

"Remember, Em. Everything," Sally said, determined.

Emma just smiled slightly. She didn't promise though. She didn't think she could make a promise again.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N - Had enough of assignments. Hope you enjoy. Address is purely fictional, I think.  
_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 7**

Callen and Jacobs got off the plane in Sydney the next morning. It had been a long flight but fairly comfortable and they had both managed to get some sleep. Callen understood Jacobs reason for business class. It meant they could start looking for Emma, the moment they landed, without needing to find somewhere to sleep first.

It had been quicker than Callen had expected. Hetty had turned up on his doorstep at 10.30pm and told them it was time to go. She'd managed to get them on a midnight flight. He'd looked at Hetty strangely, wondering how she had managed that, but didn't question it. He'd just grabbed his bag and followed Hetty to her car, along with Jacobs.

"So, where do we go from here?" Callen asked after they had passed through Customs and Immigration without a hitch.

"Call her and see if she answers," Jacobs said.

"Really think she is going to tell you?" Callen asked. Right now, he had a feeling Emma would do her best to disappear if she knew they were coming.

Jacobs was frustrated. "Damn. If only she had the necklace it would be so much easier."

"What necklace?" Callen asked. A memory sparking in his mind.

"After the kidnapping, we got Emma and Claire a necklace each, gps tracker inside. As long as they wear them, the battery charges and it sends out a faint signal every hour. Just in case. I found it in her room after she left the first time," Jacobs replied.

"What did it look like?"

"Gold heart, blue stone," Jacobs answered. Callen smiled.

"She's wearing it, at least she was the last time I saw her," he said.

"What?" Jacobs asked in disbelief.

"We found it in the attic. I put it on her. She was still wearing it when she left my place." Callen watched the relief and hope come across Jacobs' face.

"Then let's hope it still works. All we need is someone to track it?" Jacobs asked, looking at him. "Think Eric would help?"

"Only one way to find out." Callen pulled out his phone and called Eric. He wasn't quite sure of the time zone difference but he was pretty sure Eric should be in the office.

"Hey Callen, what's it like down under?" Eric asked, bright and cheerful. Callen could hear the sound of on of Eric's computer games in the background. He thought a bit more about the time, must be after work.  
"Only at the airport Eric. Need your help," Callen said.

"Um, yeah, Hetty know about this?" Eric asked, sounding a little nervous.

"You don't think she knows everything?" Callen knew Hetty wouldn't have a problem with Eric helping out.

"Good point. What can I do for you?"

"Need you to trace a gps signal. Hold on, here's Jacobs, he'll tell you what to look for." Callen handed his phone to Jacobs and waited for him to finish. Jacobs handed the phone back to him.

"Thanks Eric. Let us know when you get something," Callen said.

"Will do! I want to know what it's like over there though."

Callen chuckled.

"I'm not here to see the sights. You'll have to come find out for yourself. Thanks, Eric." Callen hung up and turned to Jacobs..

"Well, what next?"

Jacobs was now looking at his own phone and looked up at him, slightly shocked. Callen frowned.

"Get a car and go here." Jacobs showed Callen a message on his phone.

'203 Whiteside Avenue, Tenny Hill, Sydney. Apartment 4. Name is Sally. Don't text again, she'll freak.'

"Who's Sally?" Callen asked.  
"Emma's friend. I remember Emma mentioning her. She known her since London. That is, if it's the same Sally," Jacobs replied..

"Looks like we got lucky," Callen said. "Let's go."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

They knocked on the door with the number four on it. Both men hoping to find Emma behind it, both worried they wouldn't.

"Hi. Can I help you?" asked Sally, as she took in the appearance of the two strange men at her front door.

"Are you Sally?" Jacobs asked.

"Depends whose asking." Sally's eyes narrowed at the two of them.

"I'm Emma's father," Jacobs replied.

"And you are?" Sally turned her attention to Callen.

"Callen," he answered.

Sally continued to look at him, waiting. Obviously wanting more from him.

"A friend of Emma's," he continued with a slight smile. If this was Sally, he had a feeling she was very protective of Emma and that impressed him.

Sally noticed the blue eyes, the mischief lurking behind the smile. _Interesting_.

"Fine. I'm Sally. Come on in." As they passed her, Sally noted Callen's height and build with a slight smile of her own.

"So where is she?" Callen asked, glancing around and seeing no sign of Emma, aside from some photos on a shelf of Sally and Emma. At least that helped proved that Sally did, in fact, know her.

"Not here," Sally replied, as she walked past him. "Take a seat," she said, indicating the chairs. Both Jacobs and Callen ignored the offer. They weren't planning on staying long.

"You didn't tell her we were coming?" Callen asked, frowning at her. His voice taking on a trace of frustration that he hadn't been able to hide.

"Of course not. Why would I?" Sally looked at him calmly.

"You're her friend," Callen suggested.

"Exactly," Sally replied but didn't expand on her comment, making Callen even more frustrated.

"Where is she?" Callen demanded.

Sally looked at him for a moment, still calm. Callen couldn't read her at all and momentarily wished he had Nate with him. "Do you dance Callen?"

"What?" Callen asked, confused by her question. He heard Jacobs barely contain a chuckle and glanced over at him, before returning his focus to Sally.

"You answer my questions, I'll answer yours. You don't think I'm just going to tell you where she is when I know nothing about you do you?" Sally asked him, her focus on Callen, completely ignoring Jacobs.

"You know why we are here. We just want to find her." Callen fought to keep his voice calm.

"Why?" Sally asked.

"Why?" Callen repeated.  
"Yes, why? I can understand why her father wants to find her. But you? Why are you here on the other side of world looking for my friend?" Sally paused for a moment before she continued. "So I ask again, do you dance?"

"Sometimes," Callen admitted.

"He took Emma to the prom," Jacobs added.

"Really?" Sally asked, finally turning her attention to Jacobs.

"Really," Jacobs agreed.

Sally turned her attention back to Callen. "Your older than her." It wasn't a question, rather a statement of fact.

"So?" Callen asked.

Sally looked at Jacobs, curious. "Why are you here?" she continued, as she turned back to Callen.

"Because I care, okay?" he snapped back. He was getting tired of the weird questions and the runaround.

"You care? As in friend, boyfriend, lover, brother, zoo keeper?" Callen couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the last one. Even given the strange circumstances.

"Never mind," said Sally. Emma would have laughed at that too.

Jacobs finally spoke up, trying to move things along. "Sally, we really need to find Emma."

She turned to him. "I know. But I need to make sure that you won't hurt her more."

Callen could hear the tenderness in Sally's voice. It showed just how much she cared about Emma. It helped him calm down a little, though he was still frustrated.

"Hurt her?" asked Callen, "You think we came here to hurt her?" He started pacing.

Sally's next words were in such a soft, caring tone that between that and the actual words the rest of his frustrations were blown away.

"All I know is that she's hurting now, more than I've ever seen. So you will have to forgive me if I am bit protective of her and want to keep her safe," Sally answered him. Emma was hurting, badly. He really needed to get to her.

"So do I," Callen answered seriously.

"Good. So one more question then," Sally said.

Callen nodded. "Fine. What?" Anything to get this done.

"Favourite thing to do with Emma?" At the look on Callen's face, as certain thoughts flashed through his, Sally smiled.

"Okay, let me rephrase. What do the two of you do to chill out?" she asked. He was grateful for the change in question, though he guessed that perhaps Jacobs had already figured out what he had been thinking. Callen thought back over the last couple of days.

"Walk on the beach, read, watch a movie. Whatever. Why do you want to know?" Callen asked.

"Good enough," Sally replied as she walked over to the table and picked up a piece of paper. Sally turned and walked back to Callen, not Jacobs, and held it out to him.

"She's here. She's hurting. She'll probably run when she sees you." Sally shook her head. "Don't let her. Don't worry about what she says, look at her eyes. She can't lie with them. If you know her well enough, you can see the truth in them," Sally advised him.

Callen frowned. "How do you know her so well?" he asked.

A touch of danger laced Sally's voice as she spoke. "That is my secret. Don't hurt her. You will regret it if you do. I will make sure of that."

"I don't doubt that." Callen noted the look in Sally's eyes, thinking that he wouldn't want to be on her bad side. There was whole lot more to Emma's friend than he first thought. He wondered if he would get a chance to find out more.

"Why do you care so much?" Callen asked Sally.

"She's the closest thing I have to a sister. And family comes first. Which means she comes first," making it clear to him that Emma was her priority.

Sally stepped back and smiled at them. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Callen said to her. Sally nodded. Callen and Jacobs made their way to the door, Sally following. They walked out and started to walk away.

"Oh and Callen," Sally called to him. He turned and looked back. "Tell her she forgot hot. Which means eleven. She'll understand," Sally said, a twinkle in her eye.

"Eleven?" Callen questioned.

"She'll know," Sally replied.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N - sorry for the long delay and short chapter. Lacking motivation on getting back into these characters heads. If you are enjoying, please let me know. It really does help._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 8**

As Callen joined Jacobs in the car, his phone rang.

"Hi Eric, got anything yet?" Callen answered.

"Yeah. Just managed to pick something up. Looks like she's at a little place called Beach Harbour. Working on an exact address."

"Thanks. Let us know if she moves. We've got the address from another source," Callen told him.

"No probs. It'll be another hour before I get anything though," Eric replied.

"We should be there by then. Thanks Eric. Enjoy your games," Callen finished and hung up.

"Well?" asked Jacobs, as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"He's found her. She's right where Sally said," Callen replied.

Jacobs smiled. "Strange girl."

"Very," Callen agreed, thinking back to their odd conversation.

"I like her," Jacobs added with a small chuckle. Something Callen hadn't heard much of since he had found Jacobs in his apartment yesterday.

Callen couldn't help the small smile, though he still had no idea what the questions had been about, or the final cryptic comment. "Me too," he agreed.

They drove in silence, there was no need to talk. They found the beach house easy enough, but after knocking on the door and checking through the windows, they worked out she wasn't there.

"How long til Eric ..." Jacobs was cut off by Callen's phone ringing.

"Eric, where is she?" Callen asked impatiently. He was so close.

"She's about 1200m away on the beach. Face the beach and go right," Eric replied.

"Thanks Eric," Callen said, calmer this time. Relieved, knowing this was almost over.

"Good luck," came Eric's farewell.

Callen hung up and turned to Jacobs. "How do we do this?"

Jacobs shook his head. "We don't. You do."

"Why me?" Callen asked.

"Because I've failed her too many times already, Callen. You won't let her run," Jacobs replied sadly.

Callen frowned. "You would?"

"I have already, that's why we're here. You haven't yet," Jacobs said.

"Sure about that? I let her leave." Callen felt the guilt of that decision weigh down on him, especially after what Sally had said.

"Different." Jacobs shook his head. "She pushed you away. I let her go knowing what was going on." They were quiet for a moment.

"Callen," Jacobs said. Callen looked at him. "You love her, right?"

"Yeah," Callen replied. No point lying. He didn't know when it had happened. Maybe it was a long time ago, maybe it was recent. He wasn't sure. He just knew he did.

"Then she's yours now. Yours to protect. She needs you, not me. I'll wait back at the house," Jacobs said. Callen nodded and took off his shoes and handed them to Jacobs, who turned and walked away.

Callen started walking along the beach, hearing a rumble of thunder and noting the grey clouds above. It was probably going to rain soon. He up the beach and saw Emma easily. She was the only one out, sitting there, the wind blowing her hair around her head. He had no idea what he was going to say to her.

Callen walked slowly toward her, trying not to look at her until he was close enough that if she ran, he could catch her. He stopped a little way from her and just watched, and waited, until she realised he was there. It didn't take long. It never had.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N - Assignments done. Here's the next chapter. Only one more left after this._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 9 **

Emma pulled up to the beach house, late. It was almost ten pm. She grabbed her bag and went inside, heading straight to bed. It was a new place and she was exhausted. She knew she would sleep well, no nightmares tonight. Her mind was too tired for that.

When she finally woke up, it was almost noon. Emma checked the cupboards but didn't find anything decent to eat, so made a quick trip to the local shops.

After she had eaten she went to the beach. She didn't care about the clouds. She didn't care if she got wet. All she wanted was the peace and quiet of the beach, the sound of the water and the gentle touch of the breeze. These things had always helped to calm her mind. She walked for a while and then sat, resting her head on her arms as they rested on her knees.

Emma closed her eyes and let the tears fall again. There was no heart wrenching sobs this time. The tears just fell and she let them. She didn't try and fight, didn't try to hold them back. The pain, the tears. They were a reminder never to get close to anyone again. She wondered if she'd ever be able to switch off her heart, make sure she didn't fall for anyone again. Avoid a repeat of all of this. Maybe in time she would. Just like maybe in time, she might be able to go home for just a visit, a very short visit.

She couldn't stay anywhere for long any more. She knew from the past that, at the most, the nightmares stayed away for four months. She would have to make sure she left before they came back. Because there was no way she could handle the nightmares. No way she wanted to see them again, not now he was in them. This was what her life was going to be, this was why she was here in this quiet, peaceful place. Somewhere to give her time to wrap her head around what she had to do from now on. Somewhere to give her heart the time to stop hurting enough so she could move on.

Emma didn't know how long she had been sitting there for, but suddenly she realised she was being watched. She turned her head, pushing the hair off her face as she looked for who was watching her. When she saw him, her breath caught in her throat, the pain in her heart increased. _No, he can't be here. He can't be._ But she knew he was because she could still feel him looking at her.

Callen started walking toward her slowly, watching every little move that she made. Ready to go after her if she ran.

Emma stood up and looked at him, her head shaking slightly in denial. She wanted to run, but she didn't think she could move. As she looked at him, the tears that had finally stopped just a short time ago, filled her eyes again. He shouldn't have come. She'd missed him so much. It had been so hard to leave, so hard to hurt him as she had. She didn't think she could do it again. Why was he here, after what she had done?

Her nightmare flashed before her eyes and, instinctively, she turned and started to run. Before she had taken more than a few steps though, he was there, arms wrapped around her.

"No more running Em," Callen whispered in her ear as he held her tight against him.

The tears spilled over and Emma turned in his arms and held him so tight she was surprised he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry," Emma sobbed against his shoulder.

"I know." Callen held her tight as well.

"I didn't want to hurt you. It was the only way," Emma said.

"I know," Callen replied, his voice calm and gentle, his hand running slowly up and down her back.

"I don't know if I can do this." Emma wasn't entirely sure if she was referring to leaving him again or staying.

"You can," Callen assured her.

"How do you know that?" Emma whispered.

"I know," Callen replied. He knew because he would make sure she could. He would help her fight, help her get better, help her be happy again.

Emma finally looked up at him, "Can you say anything else but 'I know'?" she asked.

"Yes." Callen smiled at her.

"Well?" Emma asked.

"I love you," Callen said.

His words made her heart race. Could he mean it?

"What?" Emma asked, disbelief and hope in her voice. He moved one of his hands up to her face and brushed away the tears that were there.

"I love you Emma." Callen repeated. "I won't let you run anymore. We'll get through this together. I promise."

"But..." Emma started to say, but he stopped her.

"I know about the kidnapping, the nightmares, the accidents and Troy."

"Not everything," Emma whispered, shaking her head.

"Then tell me," Callen held her gaze, hoping she could see that he wanted to help her.

"He hurt you. He killed you," Emma admitted as she felt a shudder go through her at the images that flashed through her mind as she said the words.

"Who?" Callen asked, holding her tighter.

"The man who kidnapped me."

"He's dead Emma," Callen reassured her, as he gently pushed the hair back that the breeze had blown onto her face .

"I know." It didn't make a difference though, he still haunted her in her nightmares.

"He can't hurt us, he can't hurt you anymore."

Emma's voice was barely a whisper as she replied. "I know."

"They were just coincidences, not your fault." Callen wiped away the tears that were still falling from her eyes. He watched as she took a deep, steadying breath and let it out slowly.

"I know." Her voice was slightly stronger now. And she did know, even though she'd always run. Deep down she'd always known it wasn't her fault, she just hadn't been strong enough to look that far. Maybe with him, maybe she could do this.

"Can you say anything else?" Callen asked.

Emma finally smiled at him. "I love you too."

Callen smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back. If there had been any doubt in either of their minds about what they had just admitted to each other, the kiss would have cleared it up. It was tender, but full of passion. Gentle, but with a hint of desperation as they both tried to reassure each other that they had meant the words they had just said. The thunder clapped above then and the rain came down, drenching them in seconds.

Callen pulled back, looked down at her and pushed her wet hair off her face. "We should get inside."

Emma shook her head. "Too late now, we're already wet." Callen noticed the slight twinkle in her eyes and smiled. He hadn't expected to see it so soon.

"Is the rain always this warm?" he asked, noting how it wasn't actually cold as it landed on them.

Emma shrugged. "Sometimes. Nice to be out when it is like this." She tilted her face up to the rain and let it wash off any traces of the tears that she had shed, her eyes closed.

"Do this often do you?" Callen asked.

"Sometimes. Don't usually find myself standing around kissing a strange guy though." Emma opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm strange am I?" Callen asked, as he slipped his hand behind her head, ready to kiss her again.

"You came here to find me after what I said," Emma replied.

"Yeah, well," Callen said with a shrug. He hated that she'd thought he wouldn't.

"Thank you." Emma reached up and stroked his face, smiled and then kissed him again.

The rain hadn't eased off by the time she pulled back, and even though it was warm, she shivered.

"Come on, let's get inside," Callen said. He put his arm around her and they walked together to the beach house.

Jacobs was on the porch and stood up as they approached. He looked dry, but that didn't last long, as Emma let go of Callen and ran into his arms. Jacobs didn't seem to mind the wet hug.

"Thank you," Emma whispered to him.

Jacobs held her tight, not wanting to say anything. She was here, she was going to be alright. Somehow he knew this.

Emma pulled back, unlocked and opened the door for them.

She looked down at her wet clothes. "I'd better get changed," she said. The rain and her white shirt really didn't combine well. She looked up and saw the look in Callen's eyes. She had a feeling he might not agree with her opinion. She blushed and disappeared into the bedroom.

Jacobs had brought their bags in and Callen went to the bathroom and got changed as well. He tried to shake of the thoughts he'd had when she'd mentioned getting changed and he'd taken a good look at her. After all, her father was right here too. He focused on the fact that she was back, she was his, and they would get through this together. He'd promised her and he didn't make promises he couldn't keep.


	10. Epilogue

_A/N - Okay, time to finish up this story and start another one._

_Hope you have enjoyed it._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Epilogue

Emma was lying back in Callen's arms on the couch, hands wrapped around a mug of warm tea. Jacobs was on the seat across from them, smiling. She thought her father looked rather pleased with something.

"So who's Sally?" Jacobs asked.

Emma frowned. "How do you know Sally?"

"She sent me a text, gave us her address," Jacobs admitted. "She seems a little bit weird."

"Sally? Weird?" Emma chuckled. "Only when she wants to be. She's a lawyer."

"Really?" asked Callen. As he thought back to their encounter, he could actually see the signs.

"Yeah. She's really good. Works for a top law firm in the city. Gets to pick and choose her clients. Only takes on those she believes are telling her the truth. No matter what the case," Emma explained. She knew it would be hard for them to believe, especially if Sally had been all weird with them.

"She any good?" asked Callen, his fingers gently running up and down her arms. He felt her shiver slightly at his touch and held back a smile.

"Always wins. Even on ones where the evidence says otherwise," Emma replied. She was having a little trouble concentrating on anything other than Callen's fingers running over her arms. She knew he knew it, so she fought hard to keep the conversation going.

"How does she managed that?" asked Jacobs, obviously intrigued.

"You can't lie to Sally. To be more accurate, you can't successfully lie to Sally. Don't know why but she just knows. Can be a bit annoying sometimes." Emma adored Sally, but when she didn't want her to know something, this talent made things a little tricky.

"Seemed pretty weird today. Asking a lot of questions before she'd tell us where you were," Callen said.

Emma turned slightly in his arms and looked at him. "I thought you'd found me through the necklace." She frowned, fingering the necklace and silently thanking whatever, or whoever, was out there that had made her put it on and keep it on.

"At the end, yes. But first we stopped by her place."

"What kind of questions?" Emma asked, as a sense of dread settled on her. _What have you done Sally?_

"Do I dance, why do I care, favourite thing to do with you..." Callen started.

"Stop!" Emma blushed and wondered if her answer was the same as his. She wasn't about to ask with her father sitting across from them.

"And she sent a message for you. She said to tell you you forgot one, hot. Which means eleven. She said you would understand." Callen watched her reaction carefully. He saw on her face that she knew exactly what Sally meant.

Emma blushed again and Jacob chuckled which just made the blush go even deeper. If she hadn't been holding a cup of tea in her hands, she would have covered her face. Sally knew already. She was too smart for her own good sometimes. Emma smiled at little, knowing someday she would have to thank Sally.

"Emma?" Callen asked her, curious about the blush.

Emma tried to turn away but he moved his arms and held her where she was, facing him.

She tried to work out how to get out of this. _ Thanks very much Sally._

"Umm.." Emma said. Callen looked at her and it reminded her of the look her father got, the one that told them they wouldn't win.

"Okay, well..." she bit her lip. Callen raised his eyebrows, waiting patiently.

"There's this list..."

_A/N 2 - If you want to know the list - it's in the prequel story - A Promise Kept._

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
